Death Note VS hellcom
by HOWA
Summary: Cerita kelam persaingan bisnis yang tidak sehat antara hell communication dan death note. "Aku akan membuatnya menulis namanya sendiri di hellcom." , "Gaje juga tuh cewek." Warn: ff alay.


"Kamu tau Hell Communication, nggak...?"

"Jika kita mengaksesnya jam 00:00 dan menulis nama orang yang kita benci, maka orang itu akan masuk neraka."

"Ooh, aku tau... Rumor yang heboh 10 tahun lalu itu, 'kan?"

"Tapi bukankah situs itu sudah nggak ada lagi?" , "Katanya si Gadis Neraka sudah menghilang."

"Nah itu dia, kabarnya si Gadis Neraka itu..."

"Bangkit lagi."

* * *

Hell to the loo! howa kembali molor dengan proyek ef efnya. Sebenar benarnya ini ide udah dari tahun 2014, alias ini sempat mengalami pembusukan. Bukan karena superhero kita lagi marak maraknya versus versusan, tapi udah sejak lama ini ide. Gw ngikutin hell girl dari manganya, dari yg hell girl doang, new hell girl sampe yg return. Sementara det not yg animnya, jaman gw esempe :') #nostalgia#

Thanks for pick this ef ef alay!

* * *

 **Disclimera** :

Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

X

Miyuki Eto & Jigoku Shojo Project

 **Rating** :

T

For crude humour, harsh language, and violence profanity

 **Genre** :

Supernatural & Humour

 **Red Alert:**

Ef ef alay, bahasa pasar, OOC-DOC, author kemalesan yang gila.

* * *

Persaingan Bisnis: hellcom . info VS Death Note

* * *

Semenjak banyak yang mengundurkan diri karena demo minta kenaikan gaji terakhir tidak ditanggapi, tidak ada lagi yang mengisi tim teletubies mereka. Lowongan kerja sudah dibuka tapi gaada yang mau karena aksi demo itu heboh sampe long march dari Jepang ke Indonesia, namanya udah jelek karena pelit gaji. Matsuda jadi tukan susu kacang sekarang, sementara sisanya seperti Ide, dkk bikin boyben, entah yang lain mungkin nganggur-nganggur aja. Karenanya, Light jadi pengangguran kelas berat, kerjaannya hanya menulis dan menulis buku hutang, makan, pergi ke warnet jadi op, tidur.

Kali ini di siang terik musim panas Mei 2014, Light tiduran telentang di kasur dengan tidak elite di bawah naungan AC yang ngegeder di atas kepalanya, apalagi dengan sebuah buku hutang bewarna hitam lagendaris yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Light..." Terdengar suara yang sangat familiar sekali, sampai bosan mendengarnya.

"Light..." Dan makin bosan lagi.

"Youre my flash light, light, light, light, youre my fleslaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaightttttt..." , "All I need is gotta u and I, ill look around and see a sweet life, I'm stuck in the dark but ur my fleshlait, yur getting me getting me through the nait... kickstart my heart and u shine it in my—!"

"Ryuk... Lo Smulean mulu Ryuk... ini udah keberapa ribu kali...?" Suara Light yang mau-mau-enggak-enggak terdengar agak mendep karena mukanya yang masih ditibani buku.

Tapi Ryuk nggak suka banget kalo ada yang ngganggu rekamannya, jadi dia nyanyi dulu sampe bener-bener abis dan baru enjawab.. setelah setengah jem ngulang-ngulang rekaman. "Light, lagu di Smule Cuma ada 8000 bentar lagi juga abis."

Light no comment, ia sudah lelah dengan peer ekonomi atau tepatnya peer pembukuan, dan tidak ingin membuat diri tambah lelah dengan berkata banyak. Akhirnya dia bangun saja dan berfikir iuntuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan pelajran ipees itu, Ryuk lagi diem lagi denger rekamannya sendiri. Jadi sekiranya ada waktu bentar... sebelum Ryuk mulai rekaman lagi dengan suara kaleng rombengnya.

"Light..."

"Light..."

"APA LO MAU NYANYI LAGI GUE MASUKIN AUDISI BIDUAN LO?!"

Ryuk pun terhenyak dengan kelakuan bossnya yang kelewat mengerikan kalau lagi ngerjain pelajaran 'kesukaannya'. Light benar-benar sudah berubah seperti anjing gilla, dia galak dan menggonggong..

"Light gw manggil nama lo bukan nyanyi," kata Ryuk sabar menghadapi cobaan. "Ini gw serius ada yang mau gw omongin,"

"Apaaaaannn...?!" Nada bicara Light pun masih ga enak, bikin Ryuk pengen langsung nulis namanya aja di det not.

"Belakangan ini... gue ngerasa ada yang ngikutin kita..."

Bagaikan berita yang serius dan sangat-sangat serius, Ryuk berbisik tepat di sebelah telinga Light. Light yang baru saja ingin menghitung retur langsung melepaskan pensil inul dari tangannya. Situasi mendadak hening.

"Hoaks ah, no ss = tipu."

Ryuk pun kesel jadi ga klimaks gitu reaksi Light dengan gosipnya, dia pun mengeluarkan hape S9 yang baru dikredit sama Rem. Hape itu apalagi kalo bukan untuk menunjukan foto yang diminta Light sebagai tanda bukti.

Light pun meratihin banget hape Ryuk sampe ke setiap sisinya, bukannya apa, dia ngiri aja soalnya hapenya masih merek Maxtron. Hingga Ryuk menemukan foto tersebut diantara foto-foto selfienya dan menempelkannya ke muka Light.

"Oh... tidak..." Ucap Light setelah Ryuk mengabil hapenya dari muka si boss. Karena ga mau sombong, segera dimasukin lagi ke celananya.

Light pun menatap Ryuk, "itu anak baru di sekolah gw."

"Demi...?" Ryuk merasa salah denger sama yg dibilang Light.

Hening sesaaat.

"Alah, itu paling cewek yang ngestalk gue!" Light berbalik lagi berputar di korsi meja belajarnya, kembali menghadapkan diri dengan peer pembukuan sambil pede. Semnetara Ryuk masih kosong bingung antara oke-nih-gapapa-? sama apa-banget-sih-lo.

* * *

"Permintaan menurun ya, Nona?" Honne menoleh pada Nonanya, Nonanya sendiri masih galau saja tak kunjung menoleh.

Mereka semua tau, belakangan ini Ai gemar sekali mendengarkan playlist Nangis Semaleman di Joox, tapi kenapa? Tak ada yang tau jelas sebenarnya kenapa Ai jadi jatuh, mereka sebagai pengikutnya hanya bisa menduga kalau Ai lagi puber atau PMS.

Sebenarnya biasanya kalau berkumpul mereka lebih suka di cafe–cafe biar keliatannya kayak eksmud penting, di mall, di club, tapi Ai sebagai kepala rumah tangga nggak bisa membiarkan yang lain senang sementara dia masih bad mood. Ai susah, mereka juga susah, Ai seneng mereka tetep susah juga istilahnya. Ai dan laskarnya mengapung di atas getek legendaris di tengah sungai Neraka yang arusnya hanya ada ketika Ai tiup, kesannya kayak korban banjir ngungsi gitu emang.

"Sepertinya itu berubah sejak Death Note menyerang."

Honne langsung menoleh ke Wanyudo. "Apa itu death note?"

"Senjata pembunuh paling kuat dan berbahaya sepanjang sejarah manusia," Ai tiba-tiba nyeletuk dengan suara yang bete'.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Nona! kita kan masih ada boneka jerami!" Honne selalu berusaha menghibur si Enon, walau nadanya cemas – cemas.

"Udahlah... boneka jerami emang nggak ada apa-apanya. Apalagi kalo dibandingin sama death note yang buatan pabrik, jelas kita kalah."

"Ah, ini si Ichimokuren ngapain ikut–ikutan ngehina, sih?!" Honne langsung menggeplak kepala pemuda di sampingnya dengan tulang tirex. Lalu tulang itu dibuang ke sungai, dan sebelum menyentuh permuakaan air ribuan paus bersayap langsung keluar dari permukaan air mengerumuni. Getek mereka pun doyong-doyong.

"Lalu... apa yang harus kita lakukan..?" Ichimoku mulai kelihatan gantengnya karena serius. "PUJI KERANG AJAIBB!" Lanjutnya sendiri.

Semua yang ada di kapal pesiar itu termasuk paus bersayap langsung menatap Ichimoku sedih karena teringat dengan sebuah kartun yang tokoh utamanya keju kuning bolong-bolong, hingga kerutan di wajah Wanyudo pindah ke wajah Ai. Ichimokuren sendiri kicep karena OOC.

"Menurut TAP MPR yang berlaku, kita harus melakukan penyelidikan!" Wanyudo tiba-tiba saja sudah memegang buku PKN kelas Preschool dan berteriak dengan antusias.

"Kalau begitu lekas panggil seorang detektif!" Honne Onna langsung berubah gayanya.

"Saya menemukan seorang detektif hebat dari fandom tetangga!" Dan kegilaan main penyelidikan-penyelidikan seperti ini terus berlanjut pada Ichimoku.

Sebelum situasi makin tidak terkontrol, Ai lekas menyibakkan tangan kanannya seperti saat memulai ritual penggiringan ke Neraka, semuanya langsung diam. Yang lain pun berharap cemas peran apa yang akan Ai ambil dalam skenario penyelidikan tersebut. Mata merahnya berkedip sekali namun mukanya masih talenan style natap pengikutnya, "Biar aku saja..." , "Yang turun tangan sendiri."

Semuanya pun terhenyak mangap-mangap dramatis, eksotis, masokis.

* * *

Ryuk kali ini sedang membaca sebuah artikel kesehatan tentang khasiat apel dan cara membuat apel menjadi masker wajah. Tenang sekali rasanya kalau tidak ada Light. Di dalam kamar siang-siang seperti ini sinyal wifi serasa di NASA, di depan laptop, senderan di kasur, ac adem.

"Ryuk, dia namanya Ai Menma!"

Mahluk berinisial R itu masih tekun membaca artikel apel bahkan tidak menoleh kepada Light yang baru saja datang menerobos pintu dengan kasar sampai pintunya sakit. Ryuk sebenarnya kedengaran apa yang dikatakan Yagami, tetapi dia tidak megerti 'dia' siapa jadi dianggapnya tidak penting.

"Ryukkk!1" Dengan langkah seperti seorang kapiten yang mempunyai pedang panjang kalau berjalan prok prok prok, Light mendekati Ryuk. "Lo ngehack laptop gue lagi dasar lo hekel!" Begitu dilihatnya lepi bewarna silver berlogo pisang ada di tangan yang tidak seharusnya.

Ryuk akhirnya tidak tahan konsentrasinya sudah ngabur, ia tolehkan saja kepala kepada Light, "apa Light? Yaaa gue tahu lo ngambek dikacangin."

"Cewek yang lo bilang ngestalk gue itu namanya Ai Menma!"

Ryuk tidak tersenyum, tidak tertawa, tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang diungkapkan. Ia serasa bengong natep Light yang kayaknya serius banget taunya ga gitu penting. "Yaudah tunggu apa lagi tulis aja di det not..." Kepalanya lalu beralih lagi kepada section langkah-langkah membuat masker apel.

Karena Light kesel beneran, dia tarik itu lepi terus dibuang aja seenaknya ke belakang. Ryuk pun diam. "Emangnya gue pembunuh apa langsung tulis nama orang gitu aja?!" Light kelihatan makin semaput.

"Kalo itu lepi rusak, beliin gue lepi geming yang 30 jete ya, gamau tau!" Ucap Ryuk.

"Ryuk! fokus! Fokus...!" Light mendadak kayak pelatih tim sepak bola yang sawan timnya belom menang. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk muke gile Ryuk dengan jari tengahnya.

"Eh.. iya, iya..." Ryuk pun tak berdaya.

Setelah menguasai keadaan, Light bisa bernapas sedikit... "Ryuk... apa ada yang aneh dengan si Ai?"

"Aaada apa dengan cintaaaaa..." Ryuk mulai nyanyi soundtrack Ada Apa Dengan Cinta. Tapi ngelihat Light sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi binatang bertanduk, ia hanya nyanyi separagrap. Diganti dengan hening sejenak memikirkan seperti apa figur Ai terakhir yang dilihatnya saat dia ngstalk, "hmm... sepertinya dia kagak napak, Boss..."

"Lo kali yanggak napaaakk!" Light lagi-lagi kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Gue serius Light, ngapain gue ngebecandain elu? Emang gue _stand up_?"

Dengan keyakinan yang mines, Light akhirnya menerima pernyataan Ryuk. "Tapi dia di sekolah pake sepatu dan napak kok..." Yagamy mulai kebingungan... ia pun mengorek isi kepalanya mencari figur Ai di kelas.

"Mungkin ente besok copot aja sepatunya mungkin baru kelihatan kagak napak."

"Serius lo? Gue bisa kerjain dia besok!" Light baru saja ingin memeikirkan rencana untuk membuli Ai misalnya dengan menaruh petasan kretek di sepatunya.

"Eit! Nggak Boss! Dengerin gue dulu..." Ryuk takut Light keterlaluan, nanti dia jadi penganut aliran ekstrim. "Hmm... sebenernya gue merasakan kalau si Ai itu... nggak dari dunia manusia."

"Hah? Lo bercanda Ryuk?" Light menatap wajah Ryuk yang... keliatan becanda, kayaknya.

"Iya."

Light baru saja ingin menyambit synygamy di depannya dengan laptop seberat 5kg berlogo pisang itu. "Eit! Gue bercanda kalo gue bilang gue bercanda, Boss!" Light pun berhenti dan menahan lepi di tangannya, dia mikir dulu beberapa saat ini bahasanya si Ryuk. "Jadi... maksud gue, Boss, kalo si Ai EMANG berasal dari dunia antah berantah... karena tanggal expire di kepalanya rada aneh..."

Hening sejenak... "Lo serius, Ryuk? Dia bukan manusia...?" , "Tes tulis di det not nih gua."

"Gatau juga, deng," Ryuk buang tanggung jawab.

Light lalu melempar lepinya ke atas kasur, Ryuk senang benda itu belum hancur seperti hatinya. "Hm... oke Ryuk... besok kita yang ngintipin dia...!"

"Aye aye sir!"

* * *

Pulang sekolah Light kali ini lebih spesial karena ditemani oleh Ryuk. Seorang Yagamy yang dengan mudah berkamungflase seperti bunglon pun dapat menyatu dengan alam, sementara Ryuk yang kasat oleh mata normal tanpa silinder.

Berkilo-kilo meter mereka ngestalk Ai, dari pagi hingga sore, dari sore hingga seminggu berlalu. Mereka pun sempat kebingungan karena kayaknya si Ai nyasar lewatnya di situ-situ aja.

Walau mereka sangat lihai, tetapi mendadak mereka kehilangan jejak Ai yang lenyap di tikungan. Mereka pun diam tak bergerak di tempat terakhir celingukan mencari sosok rambut bewarna hitam.

"Ada perlu denganku...?"

Jantung Light serasa nonton Conjurang 2, yang ga serem tapi ngagetin aja. Ia mendengar suara yang kedengeran serem dari belakang.. dan benar saja itu si ai ai... ayam den lapeh.

Light pun bener bener face to face dengan Ai. Light yang masih tidak percaya dengan kegoiban Ai pun melihat ke bawah, tepatnya ke sepasang kaki perempuan di depannya yang dicurigai kagak napak. Tetapi napak.

Light tidak memiliki persiapan apa apa untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Miss Neraka 2014 ini, akhirnya dia jujur saja. "Justru itu hal yang harusnya kutanyakan padamu... Ai Menma," , "Ada urusan apa kau membuntutiku kemarin? Hah?" , "Gue tanya lo sekali lagi ngapain?!" Light mulai ngegas.

"Ai Enma, please."

"Oh iya.. itu maksud gua!" Light kicep.

Light yang kelihatannya serius dari luar seolah tak tahu, dari dalem sebernya udah tahan tahanin ketawa banget melihat Ai beberapa saat kemudian hening kayak ga punya jawaban. Tetapi Ai juga seenak dengkul natep Light, seolah dia ga salah.

"Sepertinya kita tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan maksud satu sama lain," Ai ingin jujur, tidak ingin menambah dosa.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHHHHHAHHH, menyerahlah sekarang juga!_ " seulas senyum tipis pun tampil di wajah tokoh utama laki-laki ff kita.

Baru saja Light konsen sendiri untuk memikirkan gaya penjahat apa yang cocok, tiba-tiba ia lihat ia sudah disodorkan sepucuk surat amplop cokelat yang terlihat tebal. Light yang sedang krisis uang karena kebanyakan berjudi online pun mengendus adanya harum uang segepok di dalam amplop itu.

Langsung saja ia ambil dari tangan Ai, padahal Ai belom ngomong apapun, sementara kepalanya mulai beranda-andai... Tetapi begitu diambil rasanya kagak kayak duit dalemnya... kayak gabus doang... dan pas dibalik juga ada gambar hatinya.

Light pun weteef dengan Ai, terungkap bawa ai adalah stalker dia yang cintanya kagak kesampean doang.

"Apa ini isinya uang?" Light masih belom percaya dengan tanda hati itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membukannya saja?" Ai keras.

Tetapi.. Light yang gak yakin pun gamau buka tuh amplop daripada nanti dibuka surat cinta beneran terus ntar Ryuk ketawa seru banget ampe kedengaran Ai.

"Apa kau bisa datang menemuiku besok malam jam 8 di tempat ngopi berlogo cewek terbang?"

Ketidakterimaan Light dengan kenyataan pun dibuyarkan, ia tatap lagi muka penghuni Neraka di depannya. "... kau serius dengan ini?"

"Ya atau tidak?"

Light kicep moment lagi dengan Ai yang keras. "Baiklah... "

Lalu Ai melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tiada henti menuju Neraka, sementara Light masih membeku di tempat untuk beberapa hari.

* * *

"Lightttt! Dia ga napakkk! Lo harus percaya gue!"

Liggghttttt kini yang terganggu lagi dengan Ryuk setelah terakhir kali adalah kebalikannya. Sekarang dia lagi ada peer pelajaran perikanan, berhubung di belakang sekolahnya tambak ikan duyung. "Stfu Ryuk! Gue juga merasa ada yang janggal.." Light menolehkan kepala ke belakang tempat mahluk astral itu sedang menggila tentang ketidaknapakan Ai. "Tapi gue dateng aja siap-siap besok pake jam tangan yang ada det notnya."

Lalu Ryuk teringat sesuatu, "eh tadi suratnya udah lu buka belom?"

"Oiya belom, begooo gue lupaaa!"

"Baru idup bentar udah pikun loooo...!"

Light lalu mengeluarkan amplop cokelat dari laci mejanya yang ajaib kayak Nobita punya, membuatnya sedih menyadari bahwa isinya bukan uang. Dirobeklah sisi sebelahnya hingga ia bisa mengeluarkan benda yang ada di dalam sana... "Demi apa ini isinya gabus beneran?!" Seraya melempar itu ke mukanya Ryuk.

Dengan devil backfire catch Ryuk dapat menangkapnya, "yaudah lah yah, sini gue pinjem buat bikin salju-saljuan!"

"Bala lagi aja loo," Light sudah lelah dengan harapannya yang pupus.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Light masih ngerjain peer perikanan yang nggak penting banget kayak satu sekolahan anak-anaknya bakalan pada miara ikan lele semua. Tetapi dia adalah laki-laki yang budiman, jadi mulai mencoba untuk mencintai si lele dan duyung dan pesut walau buruk rupa.

"Light ini dalemnya ada kertasnya! Niat juga tuh cewek ternyata!" Ryuk tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Light, menunjukan sebalok gabus yang separuhnya sudah jadi salju-saljuan, pupus. Sepasang matanya pun menatap penampakan si kertas yang separo doang, separonya masih kejepit gabus dengan curiga. Nanti ditarik bom lagi. Akhirnya dengan perlahan biar ga sobek, Light mencabut si kertas kecil bewarna merah itu.

Kertasnya itu sebenernya lipetan, alias pas light buka ternyaata aslinya tuh segede peta dari Cirebon ke Panarukang dengan skala asli. "What...? isinya Cuma tanda hati lagi? Faqeee," benar saja hanya ada tanda hati di tengah, kecil pula, nampak dibuat dengan pulpen standart 2000an. Padahal kamarnya sudah porak-porakan akibat si kertas.

"Kok gaje ya, tu cewek."

* * *

"Enon udah kasih suratnya?" Honne antusias menyabut Non Ai yang baru pulang sekolah-sekolahan. Ai masih terlihat lelah, ia hanya mengangguk.

Ai duduk di beranda rumah sambil bermain dengan peliharaannya, apalagi kalau bukan kupu-kupu Neraka. Kupu-kupu Neraka sangat cerdas, mereka dapat berguling, bermain fetch ball, dan berhitung. Sementara Honne menyuruh Kikuri untuk segera menyiapkan teh daun jati untuk boss mereka, Ai.

"Hmm.. sudah kuduga si Light bakalan curiga... kalo aja nggak gue alihin perhatian pake surat," Ichimokuren sebagai tim kreatip pembuatan surat tiba-tiba nimbrug di sebelah Ai.

"Tidak salah lagi.. aku melihat mahluk itu ada di sampingnya."

Saat nona berbicara, semuanya langsung hening.. entah antara kaget di momen diam ini atau nggak ngerti. "Mahluk...?" Tanya Honne dan Ichimoku bersamaan.

"Dewa kematian," Ai menatap kosong pemandangan kolam di depannya, karena emang kosong gaada ikannya tuh kolam. "Tidak salah lagi, Light Yagami adalah orangnya."

Mengetahui itu kabar bagus yang mengiris hati, Ichimoku dan Honne terdiam begitu saja... berfikir dalam hati, ' _akhirnya datang masa di mana gue bisa pensiun_ '. Mereka lelah dan bosan mungkin, gaji tidak pernah naik sejak ribuan milyaran juta tahun yang lalu, uang bonus tak ada, kerja lembur terus... akhirnya mukjizat Tuhan itu ada seperti mendatangkan alat pembunuh yang baru, Death Note.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa mengirimnya ke Neraka!" Ichimoku udah semangat langsung pengen ngirim Light ke neraka.

"Kalau gitu kita harus bikin seseorang benci sama dia!" Cetus Honne merasa pintar.

"Kalo ga kita minta tolong di sosmed!" Ide gila dari Ichimoku

Honne langsung menggetok kepalanya dengan tulang tirek. "begooo lo ga inget friendster official kita pernah dihack?!"

Melihat pertumpahan darah sudah terjadi, Ai angkat bicara. "Kita tidak akan membuat seseorang benci kepadanya," 2 orang yang rusuh itu diem, "itu hanya akan menambah dosa kita yang tidak pernah berkurang."

' _Tumben inget dosa, lu.'_

"Aku akan membuatnya menuliskan namanya sendiri di hellcom . info."

Dengan efek-efek dramatis 'APAAAAA?!11' Ichimoku dan Honne pun mangap-mangap surpris.

* * *

Light akhirnya beneran ketemu dengan Ai, di cafe yang sudah ditentukan kemaren. Sebenernya Ai sengaja minta di cafe karena di rumahnya sinyal wifinya kurang bagus, penghuni Neraka udah kebanyakan. Mereka duduk berdua berhadp hadapan sementara Ryuk ada di sebelah Light mengawasi. Light sudah melakban mulut Ryuk kalo aja ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Sebenernya mereka kumpul tepat waktu pada jam 8, tapi karena hellcom . info hanya bisa diakses pada tengah malam mereka wifian dulu di sana. Sekedar membunuh waktu dan tak membicarakan apapun satu sama lain. Bergalon-galon kopi pun sudah dihabiskan Ai, mungkin saja sebentar dia akan ganti gelar jadi Coffee Girl. Sementara Light tidak bisa memesan apapun karena biasanya minum di kafe harus nungguin pesan dari Line biar dapet harga promo.

"Apa kau tahu hell comunication?" Ai memulai pembicaraan, ketika waktu hampir saja menunjukan tengah malam.

"Sedikit," seperti sedikitnya jawaban Light.

"Apa kita bisa mencobanya sekarang?"

Light merasa pendengarannya masih bagus kayak lumba-lumba, tapi kayaknya Ai aja deh yang kebanyakan di neraka otaknya kena radiasi.

"Untuk apa?" Light segen sekeligus kagak mau.

"Hanya untuk memastikan."

Udah ada niat ga mau, makin gamau lagi si Light. Dia ogah banget ngeluarin hape Maxtronnya yang bahkan belum touchscreen, tengsin kali. "Kenapa ga pake hape lo aja, sih?"

"Hmm..." Ai diem sejenak, dia hanya ham hem ham hem aja. Light udah curiga jangan-jangan nih cewe kere ga punya hape, bersyukurlah dia walau hapenya bukan yang gambar pisang. "Pesanan iFruit 9 gue baru sampe nanti pagi."

' _Gini aja semuanya, mahluk goib ga yang di sini, ga yang di rumah,'_ Light dendam seumur hidup dengan zat-zat ga napak yang membuatnya terbakar api cemburu.

Dengan berat tangan akhirnya Light mengeluarkan hapenya, yang mereknya tidak perlu disensor lagi karena tidak ada yang tahu. Ia kira Ai bakal ngakak, taunya nggak. Oh untung aja Ryuk udah disegel mulutnya.

Light akhrinya menelan aib mengeluarkan hapenya ke meja, udahlah dia udah biasa dihina. Ai harus memajukan padangannya sedikit karena itu layar hapenya Liight kecil banget untuk ukuran hape jaman sekarang. Jemari Light yang sering meni pun mulai megetik di keypad yang tombolnya udah ngilang tulisannya, masih bukan qwerty pula.

"Yah, gabisa itu situs diblok..." Light memberikan tatapan kecewa pada Ai, seneng sih sebenernya. Sementara Ai lagi fokus dengan rencananya. "Apa hellcom itu situs porno?" Beraninya dia menyamakan hellcom . info dengan myreadingmanga . info.

"Nggak, itu semacam reddit/4chan/urbandictionary," balas Ai. "Boleh kupinjam sebentar?"

Dengan ragu setengah mampus histornya bakal diacak atau malah buka galeri, Light pun memberikan hapenya yang semata wayang itu kepada gadis Neraka di depannya.

Benar saja begitu ada di tangan, Ai melihat tampilan situs diblok dari keminfo tampak. Tapi, diam-diam dia pun mengaktifkan vpn pake akunnya dia. Light hanya memerhatikan semoga hapenya ga dirusak.

"Apa kau percaya dengan ini?" Ai menunjukan tampilan web hellcominfo yang sudah dapat dibuka penuh dengan ads dan pop up virus, serta tulisan 'download here' yg nipu kayak kalo lagi mau download anim.

"Nggak juga," Light tidak yakin dengan jawabannya. Karena merasa aneh tau-tau si Ai udah ngomongin hellcom aja, "kenapa kau membawaku ke percakapan seperti ini?" , "Apa kau ingin mengirim seseorang ke neraka—?"

"Bukankah kau tidak mempercayainya?" Boljug-boljug, "Kenapa tidak mencobanya dengan menulis namamu?" Ia tatap tampang kriminil di depannya serius.

Light pun diam, tapi bentaran doang. "Bagaimana kalau kau saja?"

Keduanya bagaikan menusuk satu sama lain, dengan pandangan membunuh dan dingin itu.

"Baiklah," jawab Ai. Ai dengan gegabah langsung mengetik, rasanya agak aneh baginya karena biasanya udah nggak mencet keypad yang keras lagi. Light diem, apalagi saat ia lihat di kotak 'siapa orang yang lo benci' sudah terisi dengan nama Ai Enma. Ai main fair, dia memastikan Light melihat keseluruhan layar hape. Langsung saja orang seluruh kafe yang sekitar 2000 orang menjadi saksi, Light pun mantep melihatnya lalu menatap sepasang mata Ai dengan ragu kalo tuh cewek mokat juga. Tentu saja Ai mantep dan nggak sampe kepencet pop-upnya lah itu web bikinan dia.

'Send' pun sudah dipencet, Ai menaru hape itu di meja, lalu memundurkan dirinya ke belakang bermaksud menyender. Light masih menatapnya serius menantikan detik selnajutnya apakah yang akan terjadi...

Beberapa menit pun berlalu hingga hari mulai pagi lalu gelap lagi... dan tak ada yang berubah, Ai masih duduk tenang di seberang Light. Ai menunjukannya lagi, hape Light yang kini tampilannya;

 _Kamu Berhasil!_

 _Klik 'detonate' di bawah untuk membuat donasi untuk web hellcom! Uang dapat dikirimkan melalui faxmile, atm terdekat, dan rekber._

 _Free nomor undian!  
Bagi yang beruntung akan mendapatkan hadiah sepesial dari Neraka! Hadiah utama tiket Liburan ke Neraka 2 minggu untuk 2 orang!_

"See..?" ucap Ai ngirit saat Light mengambil hapenya balik.

Seulas senyum lega dan hembusan nafas berat darinya, "sudah kuduga itu hanyalah sebuah candaan... dasar," Light merasa konyol percaya denga boneka jerami. Mungkin kalau sampe ada felem Conjurang: The Nun VS Boneka Jerami baru boleh percaya. "Baiklah, sekarang saatnya gw balik, nyokap udah ngomel."

* * *

Keesokan paginya, di siang bolong Light yang bolos sekolah dengan alasan sakit sariawan melihat adek perempuannya Sayuran duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan terlihat asyik menggunjing orang di telepon. Ia sudah tidak bisa mengeluh, mengomel, atau menampar adeknya lagi karena adeknya udah sakti sekarang.

"Jadiiii... gue semalem pake heellllcooommm itu ampuh bangetttt! Ih gue sbeeeeeellll baget ma tuh cewek cabeeee...!" , "Aahhhhh, akhirnya dia mampus beneran, hahhahahahahahah! Lo udah ga lihat dia lagi kan?!" , "Jadi, nanti kita mau nyabe di mana lagi, nih?! Di Laun enak kali ya sambil ngabuburit!" , "Aahahhahahahhahahhh, masa ada cabe baru yg mau ngalahin kita?! Wah minta dikirim ke neraka lagi dia!" , "Eh jangan banyak-banyak kirim orang ke neraka, dong, nanti ga muat buat gue lagi, hahahhahahahah!" , "Lo mau gw pesenin tempat buat di neraka ga? Biar sebelah-sebelahan sama gua, hahahahahah!"

Karena ini ef ef emang alay, Light tahan-tahanin aja punya adek cewe yang cabe. Lalu karena tanggung jawab keluarganya harus dipikul dengan berat di kedua bahunya, sebagai anak pertama sekaligus putra pertama, Light hanya bisa berdoa dan menonton tayangan Orang Pinggiran setiap hari agar dirinya merasa bersyukur. Enyak lagi arisan, bokap lagi ada turnamen catur seJabodetabek.

"Sayuran... hellcom tuh cuma lelucon... " Light menatap cucian piring di depannya menunuduk, sambil spx lagu Ibu Tiri mulai mengiang di telinganya. "Cepet bantuin gue ngangkut aer di sumur buat nyuci piring, enyak lo lagi gaada..."

Mendengar sesuatu soal hellcom, Sayu pun merasa terpanggil, "hello abang?"

Light tangannya lagi penuh sabun sekarang jadi gabisa nulis nama adek di det not, "Hellcom itu ga pernah ada, kurang jelas?" , "Cepet lo bantuin gue, cabe."

Sayu yang mendadak jadi pemuja aliran Neraka pun tersunggir, "hmm... gimana kalo nanti malem kita buktiin sendiri, bang?"

Light sebenernya udah males seklaigus udah pernah melakukan pembuktian-pembuktian macam cabe gini. "Oke," jawab Light dengan intonasi pelan.

"Tulis nama abang ya!"

* * *

At the night,

Setelah menunggu hingga jam 12 malam, di mana paket begadang baru aktif mereka beraksi. Sayu senang menatap hapenya yang 9G, semuanya aja gitu, namun sudah tak ada dendam di hati Light karena dia mencoba mengambil hikmah dari hape Maxtronnya. "Ah nih dia, Bang! Akhirnya bisa gue akses! Soalnya biasanya server penuh banyak yang ngunjungin!" , "Web laris emang! Kalo dijual aja harganya lebih tinggi dari Kacamata Renang!"

' _Kenape sih nih orang...?'_ Light hanya diem menahan ketidak senengannya dengan adeknya yang kayaknya muja banget sama boneka jerami dusun.

Mereka berkumpul di kamarnya Light, karena kamarnya Sayu lagi berantakan dikit dia abis party. Light diem aja ngelihat kelakuan adeknya yang kayaknya seneng banget abis dapet undian gosok mobil tamiya. "Abang... lo serius masih gapercaya sama hellcom?" Tanya Sayu berusaha mengonfirmasi.

"Lo dablek banget sih udah gue bilang juga..."

Sebenernya Sayu sebel banget dibilang dablek, tapi dia sabar soalnya bentar lagi juga abang tersayongnya itu bakalan melaut ke Neraka yang tidak ada ujungnya.

"Gue tulis beneran yaakkk... lo masih gapercaya, kan? Fix..." Sayu beneran, dan dia nyante kayak pembunuh saat mau nghabisin nyawa orang.

Light menatap bosan karena Ryuk sedang pergi ke Muu ada acara kondangan, dia antusias banget buat jadi biduan di sana. Ia menatap kedua mata adeknya yg Sayu-sayu-ran sambil bersidekap. "... gue nggak takut..."

Setelah mendapat konfirmasi, Sayu-sayu tersenyum jahil... "Okeee... bener ya, kalo udah nyampe Neraka pap ke gue, ya..." Lalu dia ketikan saja langsung sepatah nama Light Yagami. Di pilihan 'send' ada beberapa tambahan seperti 'send yes! 100$!', 'send reguler! 50$!', dan 'send oke! 25$!' sama 'send for free!' karena Sayu muka gratisan dia send free aja. Ternyata nunggunya lama banget ampe hampir imsak baru dateng Yuzuki Mikage yang part time jadi Hell Girl, nampaknya job si Ai kebanyakan. Tapi nggak gitu aja, saat Yuzuki dateng sambil bawa boneka jerami seukuran scarecow di sawah lewat para-para, Sayu ngobrol-ngobrol dulu sama dia. Sambil nawarin kosmetik karena dia gitu-gitu juga orang marketing, hingga lama banget sampe siang baru serah terima.

Light masih menatap bosan adeknya yang ngerumpi sampe mulut berbusa, akhirnya setelah selesai sudah dan Sayu berhasil karena Yuzuki akhirnya membeli sebuah alat pemancung hidung.

Sayu tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tapi pengen sih.. "Selamat jalan, Bang!" Sambil dia lihat lagi komok abangnya sebagai tatapan terakhir. Light mukanya masih nantangin, langsung saja dicabut itu tali tambang merahnya.

Detik pun berganti, Light masih tatap-tatapan sama adeknya... tapi tak ada yang berubah. Kecuali Light yang bosen ampe akhirnya dia pengen pergi ke depan pintu, membukanya lebar-lebar lalu mempersilahkan adeknya segera hengkang.

Tetapi setelah pintu engselnya hampir dicopotin sama Light saking semaputnya itu pintu dibuka, Sayu tetep masih di sana dengan pose yang sama. Light habis kesabarannya yang sebenernya ga pernah ada, dia pengen samperin adeknya terus seret.

Light baru saja ingin menghardik, namun sebuelum semuanya, "Light Yagami,"

Light snewen, karena itu bukan suara adeknya, tapi suara yang sangat mengerikan yang berasal dari dunia lain. Namun ia belum takut, "lo kebanyakan nonton anime lo nghayal mulu!" Hardiknya kepada adek, bahwa hellcom is a joke.

Angin topan tiba-tiba datang dan menabrak kaca hingga memecahkannya, seluruh barang-barang seperti koleksi dije yuri rahasia milik Light pun beterbangan dengan tidak elitenya. Namun tidak ada waktu untuk panik soal itu. Light yang baru aja mau nyari pegangan tangannya langsung dipegang sama adeknya yang masih tak berkutik dengan topan yang melanda, ia yang masih empet sama Sayu langsung mengangkat pandangan dan ingin melototin wajah cabe itu.

Angin betebaran, masih menerpa rambutnya lebih dramatis dari video klip. Namun sesaat keltika Light baru saja ingin menyingkirkan tangan adeknya, angin berhenti sehenti-hentinya. Angin yang menerpa rambut Sayu tetu saja sudah tidak ada, dan kini kelihatan wajahnya kalau bukan Sayu lagi.

"Ai...?" Light tak percaya kalau diam-diam Janda Neraka adalah hantu pencuri wajah juga, wajah adeknya sudah tergantikan dengan wajah Ai.

Mendadak seisi ruangan disadarinya sangat gelap, hitam, dan kosong...

"Kau masih mengenalku...?" Ai pikir Light kan biasanya pikun.

Light mulai merasa horror, ia ingin menjauh sangat hingga ia berusaha sangat kuat... tangan Ai yang menempel kepadanya pun copot. Alias, sebilah lengan sampai siku itu bergelantungan di pergelangan tangan Light.

"Tempat apa ini?!" Light gilanya mulai keluar.

"Selamat datang di Neraka."

"Hahh.. hah...!" Light melihat ke seisi ruangan, yang adalah kamarnya, "mimpi buruk..!"

Tiba-tiba lagi saja ia terbangun dari kasurnya, membuka selimut dan sinar mentari yang hangat sudah datang menembus. Tapi disadarinya ada sesuatu yang hitam di sebelahnya, menjalar, tampak seperti rambut... dan ternyata itu adalah Ai.

"Selamat pagi Light, di mimpi buruk yang tidak akan pernah berakhir."

* * *

Siapa orang yang kamu benci?

DOWNLOAD HERE

DOWNLOAD HERE

Change Language

 _Ingin bergabung menjadi translator kami?  
Ingin bergabung bersama Tim Hellcom?  
Penghasilan mulai dari 30 juta perbulan!_

Bergabung sekarang!

PELANGSING SAVANNAH

PELANGSING SAVANNAH

 **Ketik nama di sini**

Are u sure?  
yes yes

Siapa presiden pertama Indonesia?  
Donald Trump  
Michael Townley  
Wanyudo  
Jawab dan menangkan uang milyaran poundsterling!

 _Kesalahan pada pengetikan nama bukan tanggung jawab kami_

 _Orang yang sudah dikirim ke Neraka tidak dapat dikembalikan_

SEND!  
SEND OKE! _Just 25$!_  
SEND REG! _Just 50$!_  
SEND YES! _Just 100$!_  
SEND FOR FREE!

iFruit 9G LATEST GENERATION 90% OFF on Toko Pedo

This Indonesian hot cabe is calling for u! Answer

Bagikan dendam anda ke sosmed!  
Twitter  
Facebook  
copy link untuk share kemanapun sosmed kamu!

Ingin membantu kami untuk servis yang lebih baik?

Kotak saran pelanggan

Sumbang lebih banyak untuk menang lebih banyak!

DETONATE

GO-JOK TELEPORT EVERYWHERE ANYWHERE  
download app GO-JOK sekarang!

Hellcom kantor pusat  
133 North Hell Avenue  
telepon operator untuk minta sambungkan kepada kami  
08.00 - 16.00


End file.
